Confined Memories
by B.A. Jude
Summary: Obviously, remembrance doesn't pertain at all. Maybe, maybe not. Being there since the beginning was a fun thing to have, but would there be remorse in result? Crinkled bonds. Yes, maybe falling into the arms of that Uchiha Boy was a big mistake. Rated K for now...
1. Move over

**PLEASE READ:**

**(A/N): Yo! Here's the pairing ya'll! : SasuOc….I don't know what other pairings I should do. I'll also try to stay in Sasuke's personality zone.**

**Warning: Has to deal with Child Services. Not really a good thing or much of a bad thing either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I were one of the coworkers man….**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Move Over**

This definently wasn't a part of the life plan. It sure as noodles wasn't expected either.

"Azara, get your slow ass down here!" Brute Mother screamed from downstairs.

Azara, dressed but not mentally ready, just stared at her door. She wasn't quite in the mood to meet _new_ people…Especially if they were as strict as Brute Mother. There would be _no_ positive after that. But even though her mood was dislike for her mother, she had to do as she said. Her clothes were tightly packed into her 4 foot suit case, in addition to _her_ being barefoot. That wasn't proper.

"Or else I'll do beat you again!"

That did it. She dragged her suitcase down the hall as fast as she could, damaging some walls in result. As soon as she made it downstairs, Brute Mother, sort of angry about it, shoved her forcefully out the door. She cried out, worrying the beaten bruise on her back.

However, Brute Mother didn't seem to worry or care in any way, only grunting as she swayed out the door, "Shut your mouth. Catch up and don't get left behind, or else I'm not coming after you." She was strict and concise when placing orders. Azara sadly followed.

This constant negative has been for years. Such a long time, it was hard to process. Not many would've made it _this _far, that's how hard it was. Wake up with a bat to your head. Sleep with a sword at your neck. Nothing should've survived, but if you had enough stamina, you sure would stay complete. How could such an adolescent live under such deep pressure, and still maintain regular personality? That question remained swerving in her head. Nobody bothered to figure why. She just _always _follows what mom says.

You'll always be the lowest, her mother says. Murder when you need to, she says. Punishment will always be the best choice for you, she says. Stay away from people, they weaken you, she says. Grow immense power, you'll always be your inner superior, she says. Build a container of hatred with your inner demon, lash out when you need too, she says.

Stay quiet, she says.

Azara was always confused of why she would say those things over and over. It was like a destructive ghost appearing and reminding her again and again.

Hopefully Child Services chose the right choice, and the new household wouldn't be too far.

* * *

After about 25 minutes, the insulting voyage stopped in front of a door. The place was wooden, and to Azara, sorta bland, but decorative. The house had a side porch. Maybe she would remain there for the rest of the day when she could.

Brute Mother knocked loudly on the door. After a moment, the door slowly opened and revealed a soft woman with long black hair, black eyes, and a very common "village dress" with an apron over it. She looked sort of surprised they were 30 minutes early (They were supposed to be here at 5:30 pm) but either way, she was still welcoming.

"Hello! It's nice to see both of you here early," She greeted. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you too," Brute Mother nicely replied. _She's always nice to other people_, Azara thought. "This is my only child. Try not to get dramatic or get into drama with her okay? It'll be hard to handle." Wow. Only here for 23 seconds and she's already placing orders and restrictions. It seemed kinda rude and sudden for first appearance. There was a moment of silence before Mikoto continued. She shifted her head inside the house, "….Well, I have…"

Her voice faded away into the background as Brute Mother whispered into Azara's ear, "Stay regular. If you come to act shitty, I _will_ come to take you away. I don't care what 'Child Services' says." With that also being ordered, she disappeared. Her daughter was frozen stiff.

"…-I hope you can get along with. Also-oh… Seems…she taken her leave. How….fast," Mikoto commented, unable to think about what to do. _And rude…_Azara also added silently. However, Mikoto wasted no time. She motioned a hand for Azara to come in. Azara, a little nervous, took her time.

"Oh come on…don't be shy…" she whispered urgently as she led the way into the nearby kitchen. The house inside was thankfully decorated sort of.

Maybe, just maybe, this life would be better than before. _No more beatings!_ She thought enthusiastically. No more (Hopefully) screams! She can finally be her normal, up root stubborn self! Show who she really is! Thank you Child Services for taking her away and placing her into a related other household because of Brute Mother. She smiled big. She felt enthusiastic.

"Here's the kitchen, the fridge is right there just in case you're hungry. You can have anything you want. Your room is the one to the left of the room with the black covers. My younger son stays in that room, but that doesn't matter. If you could just get that guest bed I showed you a few days ago and place it on the opposite side of his bed with your other things, you'll be all set!" Mikoto explained. Azara's eyes were a little big. That sure was… a lot of instructions. But she can handle it. She smiled brightly, "Yes ma'am." Then off upstairs she went.

* * *

Mikoto sighed. This was big and fast. Having a new child in the household felt unexpected, but expected. She insisted herself. She herself knew Azara was related to her, but wasn't at the same time. She also never wanted to see a child tormented and abused to despair. Consider this, a gift from Earth's torture.

She started sorting some food on the counters, noticing she was missing some. Thinking about it made her go a little slower. What else was she going to say to her 2 sons? All she reminded them about this was: There was going to be someone special coming over. She almost mentioned sleepover, but stopped herself because she never knew for sure if Azara would stay with them or not. Mikoto exhaled once again, this explanation would be long. Not to mention, even the father was a little weird about it, but agreed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when both her 2 sons come in the front door from their short walk together. Sasuke couldn't stop talking, and even took a few short jumps to some measure.

"Exploring some half of the district was fun Itachi! We should do it again some time."

"Maybe so, Sasuke. But next week. I'm busy," Itachi softly replied.

Next week!? But that's too long! Oh, hey mom!" Sasuke shouted in the kitchen. He quickly sat at his spot at the table, enthused for food.

"Hi boys, I hope you had a good walk today." She smiled, "Just do me a favor in return for being gone and don't go upstairs okay?"

Itachi and Sasuke turned to her with confused looks. Why weren't they allowed upstairs? With _their_ own things?

Mean while, upstairs, Azara was all finished with her directions. She did it in a breeze. But, the problem was, she heard more voices downstairs she didn't recognize. That's when the nervousness hit her and she slid down the wall next to the door. She didn't want to go downstairs. What if they were mean? What if they were quiet? What if they were _ugly_!?

Yet at the same time, she absolutely couldn't let them come into the room and see her!

With a reassuring gulp, she left the room to see for sure who was downstairs. Step by step, she held on to the railing for dear safety and her eyes were big, the same thoughts roaming in her head. She cautiously peeked her head past the wall into the kitchen…

And saw 2 boys.

She didn't retreat yet, she wanted to see what they looked like. The younger Uchiha boy had big onyx eyes with a dark blue shirt and a big collar like thing. He had dark blue kind of hair, some blue shorts, a pair of common ninja sandals, and an Uchiha crest on his back.

The older one was of course taller and his hair wasn't so spiky, it straightened down to his jaw. It also wasn't blue, it was black. Being his brother, he also had onyx eyes. He had on a similar attire to his younger brother: Dark blue as a top, and blue shorts.

Then, Azara noticed something she missed when she investigated the younger Uchiha boy. He…..he had a duck butt hairstyle! Her fingers quickly looped over her mouth to prevent any laughter coming out. She looked up at the older one, Itachi, and she thought he had saggy wrinkles. It made it all worse.

Unintentionally, she giggled. It stopped abruptly when Itachi heard her and turned to the stairs. However, he didn't see anything, she was gone. The girl was fast on bare feet. She was currently having a silent panic seizure upstairs.

"….Mom, who's upstairs..?" Itachi slowly questioned. "G-ghost!?" Sasuke panicked with wide eyes. "I'll introduce that person in a bit, it's not a ghost. I just need your father to hurry with work in the other room and get here," Mikoto explained to her strained children. The kitchen stayed silent except for the cans moving on the counters.

_That was a close one…_Azara thought and stopped panicking. Her intentions were only 2% wrong. They didn't look ugly, but they looked scary and mean. Imagine what the father would be like.

"I'm here. What's the rush?" Fugaku called as he walked into the kitchen, "Did I miss anything?"

"Welcome father!" Sasuke shouted. "You won't believe what happened..."

"Oh really…what?" Fugaku bluntly asked as he sat down.

"There was this weird person who appeared from upstairs and came down here, then retreated back upstairs!"

"Mother told us all to remain downstairs," Itachi added. Fugaku turned to Mikoto with a brow raised. But Mikoto had her back to all of them, ignoring, not wanting to explain. Of course they all had a feeling of suspicion. However, that all flowed away when Mikoto decided to bring the suspicion out finally after 25 minutes:

"You can come down now."

Azara shifted a bit at her queue. Though she was thankful, she still wasn't in the mood for new people. But she heard they had a strict daddy, so all she could do was oblige. With a big prepared sigh, she solemnly walked downstairs, looking neutral as if it didn't bother her at all. Maybe they could be nice, and it's just their faces that scare her. It was quiet as all stares landed on her.

"W-who…who are you?" Sasuke quietly queried, trying to sound brave. "Sasuke, Itachi, this is Azara. Azara, these are my 2 sons – She pointed- Itachi and Sasuke. She'll just be over for a while." Sasuke tilted his head a bit, "But….why?"

"Well….let's just say her mother's a bit busy," She lied. "I might need some more cabbages….." Itachi and Sasuke just sat there with confused faces, wondering what to do with the unexpected guest. This was sudden. The father, however, just sighed and went back to reading his newspaper, not surprised. _That's it…? I'll be going then. Uchiha are so quiet…_ she thought and casually walked out of the room. Well, that was a 'big' step. All she wanted to do was go outside to get some fresh air now. "I'll be at the park!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran outside.

It wasn't so far away, just a few blocks. The park had a small sort of playground. The children looked boring yet were playing normally. Azara narrowed her eyes, she didn't come here for this. She didn't _move_ here for this, she wanted fun. But she decided not to make up some racket, she was the newbie here. A few swings lay untouched a few yards away. Maybe she'll play on that thing. But someone interrupted her from doing so.

"Hey…" The voice sounded timid behind her. Slowly, she turned to see little _Sasuke_ standing next to her. Was he following her all along? _Isn't he fast…_Azara raised her brows, "Yes…?" She honestly wasn't expecting him. Last time she saw him, he observed her as if she were some type of nasty bug. This time, it was the same look, but with a hint of curiosity.

"My mother said for me to look after you. You're the new kid, so you might get lost." After he explained that, he took a step away, afraid she'd also be one of his new fan girls. Azara, confused, raised a brow, "Alright…" She wasn't sure why he was afraid of her, it was awkward. His avoiding must've been an insult, and she nearly frowned. But she couldn't be rude to someone she just met, he looked a lot like…. A softy.

She inclined her arms behind her back, "In the meantime, you have anything on your mind?" Sasuke switched from cautious to confused. Never has he seen a girl act like this. But, that didn't mean he liked her or acknowledged her in any way. Yes, he now thought of her as an enemy because…

He thought it wasn't normal.

He always saw girls squealing over him and chanting his name over and over. He even thought it was their first word. That would make them stalkers…so he made himself allergic to them. But if his mother assigned him to do so, he had to. Gradually, he crossed his arms, judging her. Indeed there's something wrong with her, she's not normal. She's supposed to say: 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!' over and over. She must be an alien…

"I…don't know."

"Just pick a game, any game." Yes, she's an alien. "Um…tag?" He offered. He didn't want to play, he wanted to go back home to Itachi. Hopefully in 5 minutes she'll find someone else. A devious smile came across Azara's face, "Nice game! I'm an expert at that. You have to be on Mega Mode to beat me," she confirmed, then added, "Little black sauce."

Sasuke immediately went on defense, "I'm not black sauce!" Azara giggled and put her hands on her hips, "Well…your name sounds like Sauce in the beginning, Hehe."

"You're mean."

"So are you."

"But I'm the one who actually cared enough to come here with you!"

"You're the one who's a big baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Prove it! You have to catch me."

As mad as Sasuke was, he was definently eager to prove her wrong, "Bring it on." Azara showed her back to him, and ran.

* * *

Laughter filled the air all around the park.

All of it only came from 2 children. The others thought they were both aliens.

"So slow!" shouted a covered in mud Azara. She's been tagged only 3 times in 2 hours. The others went to dirty Sasuke. They took breaks in between. They didn't have that much stamina. Yet. "No I'm not!" Sasuke panted. They were in the middle of a break and both were exhausted. "…Wanna head back inside?" Azara teased.

Sasuke now pumped, hopped right back up, "Hell no!"

"Watch your mouth."

A person. Both children gasped and slowly turned. Was it another player? Of course not. They were the biggest weirdo's in the park. "Itachi…sorry," Sasuke apologized. "I just got excited. Is mom finally finished?"

Itachi softly sighed, "Yes. She told me to bring you home. We thought you were missing for a bit. Look how far you two wandered." From a bird's view, all 3 of them were far into a forest, _still_ in Konoha. They didn't particularly know where they were. "Oh boy…" Azara trailed off, astonished.

"C-can you lead us back?" Sasuke stuttered. "I couldn't just leave you here," Itachi responded. Azara smiled, she might be able to like Mr. Wrinkles. He wouldn't be so scary.

"Follow me."

* * *

Time was slow, but it was fast. They made it back to the house in about 30 minutes thanks to Itachi's good sense of directions. The children and family were relieved, everyone was safe.

"Don't _ever_ do this again," Mikoto strictly ordered as she slithered a finger from Sasuke's hair, "We cannot afford this house to be dirty. Now, go take a bath. Azara, you're first. Don't forget to wash that _all_ out. Sasuke, I'd like you to show her how to use the bath, then you can come down for dinner. All I need to do is sort tomatoes." Sasuke and Azara's eyes were only a bit big. Once again, a whole bunch of instructions. _She must either have a talking problem or just strict,_ Azara thought as Mikoto headed back into the kitchen. She started explaining what happened to the father.

Yikes!

Sasuke and Azara darted upstairs, not wanting their names called out or even hearing the father's angry voice. Itachi just calmly walked away and made himself comfortable in the kitchen.

Azara ran into Sasuke's room and plopped on her suitcase letting out a sigh. Sasuke of course, was right in the doorway. After a moment, he slowly turned to her confused with a big frown.

"Aren't you gonna leave?"

"Your mother never told you?" Azara asked back. This boy must have terrible memory or something.

"No…are you…A-are you sleeping over?" he stuttered, he was obviously unprepared. Azara thought for a moment. She couldn't tell him the truth…Mikoto even avoided it. It would make both brothers suspicious either way….

"Of course!" She happily responded. "You seem like a nice boy."

"Oh really…why?" This could go on forever. She had to do something to end it.

"Well, your momma and my momma knew each other well and my momma sorta got busy and had to go out of….the village! She couldn't bring me or stay here and watch me, so she wanted to hand me over to a trusted friend, your momma," she lied. "Is that good enough for you?" Sasuke stayed quiet, staring at her and thinking about it. It was suspicious, but since he was only 5, he easily agreed and nodded.

"So…where's your bathroom?"

He snapped out of his gaze, "Oh… yea, over here. Follow me," He waved his hand slowly and left the room. Azara grabbed her towel and dragged it with her. As soon as he was finished explaining, she'd quickly bunk him out, with a locked door. No rules period.

* * *

Bath time wasn't as long as she expected. It wasn't that difficult either. It was very similar to the one at her old house. She felt comfortable with her new PJ's. It was very unique, sticking out as bright green instead of blue like Sasuke's and the rest of the household. Either way, she didn't find it humiliating anymore.

"A-are you dressed yet?" Sasuke nervously asked behind his closed door. She smiled, he was very polite. "Yep, you can come in." The door slowly opened and Sasuke's cautious head peered in. He had a towel on his waist and looked….patient. He also had some remaining of blush dotted on his cheeks, careful not to be too eager. He observed by the way Azara looked, she would pound you to a pulp if you saw her panties.

"I didn't do anything to your clothes," she reminded him before walking out the door. It shut behind her immediately, symbolizing Sasuke was hungry for dinner. She happily walked downstairs.

"Good afternoon," Mikoto greeted setting the last dinner plate on the table. Fugaku and Itachi glanced up to look at Azara, both had intent gazes. Nervousness crept back up Azara, giving her goose bumps. Even though she really wanted to say, "What're you staring at!?" she kept it to herself due to disloyalty. Instead, she put on an awkward smile and tried to look as normal as possible, "H-hello…"

"Your seat will be right…there," Mikoto pointed to the end of the table opposite from her. Itachi and Sasuke would fit on the left, Fugaku sat on the right. She silently made herself comfortable in her spot cross legged, and picked up her Utensils. Before she took a bite, she landed her eyes on Itachi and Fugaku with an annoyed 'why are you staring!?' look. Fugaku immediately cleared his throat and looked somewhere else, Itachi did the same. _Thank you_, she thought, relieved.

"Hey everybody," Sasuke greeted happily walking in with a bright smile. "Hey," Mikoto replied just as happy. "Dinner looks yum," he complimented and plopped next to Itachi. "Tomatoes are my favorite," the tomatoes lie on the side of his plate.

Azara slowly poked at her food. Mikoto didn't want to cook anything big like a buffet, Something healthy otta do. Cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it, one of Itachi's favorites. There were Tomatoes and oranges as the sides. However, she felt uncomfortable about it.

"You're a picky one?" Fugaku quietly asked from beside her, she jumped a bit. "No….not really. I just never tasted _this_ before."

"Oh. Well it's healthy for your body. It'll make you strong and smart without a doubt." She smiled uneasily and took a bite. Not bad….but that didn't mean she really liked it. It was doable and neutral.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Sasuke asked eagerly. "Not by themselves," Azara replied with a full mouth. "No talking with food in your mouth," Fugaku scolded. "Yes sir…" Sasuke murmured and got back to eating.

Everything went quiet again, everyone eating silently. It didn't seem normal for Azara at all. _Is this how it is every day? _Azara thought, _how boring…_When she finished swallowing her food, she decided to wreck up conversation.

"Is this what you do every day?"

Everybody at the table turned to her wearing a neutral face. She sort of shrunk in her spot. She felt like a stranger, until Sasuke spoke again, "Well no. There are just not really things on our minds." _What aliens…._ "What about Itachi?" she questioned. She practically got everyone else down, Mikoto was supportive, Fugaku was order, and Sasuke was softie…Uchiha boy. Itachi was…nothing. Maybe directions..?

"Itachi?"

"Yea."

"He's the top of the class ranking #1 in all," Fugaku proudly pronounced.

"He's also quiet, but smart and fun to play with! He used his clone jutsu to escape me when we played hide and seek a week ago!" Sasuke added as if he were the best day in the world. He must be really special. "Alright," Azara cheerily whispered. Itachi was smart, or maybe alien because his stares are scary….

* * *

The dinner left her feeling queasy. She told them a lot about herself which was the complete opposite of what Brute Mother wanted. Azara was lying in her bed far from Sasuke's. She shivered, what if Brute Mother would come for her just because of that little mistake? She always did.

"…You cold?" Sasuke's timid voice interrupted her thoughts over his bed. Azara turned over to see him, sorta surprised he'd be spying on her. He was on his knees on his bed staring down at her. "No," she confirmed. He smiled, "Oh. Sorry…I just got curious." Then he comfortably lay back and snuggled back in his bed, "Good night."

"Sweet dreams…" _You better go back to bed…You're sorta weird…._she thought.

She liked him as a friend, but he wasn't like the first. The first friend had an awkward meeting that could be unexplainable, very special and rare, that kind of meeting belonged to people like her. Few get it out of the whole world's existence, it's a small rare opportunity. Though she was only 5, she could still take it. Chakra rose from her stomach to her head. She could feel herself floating, but she was physically still here. She smiled, feeling accomplished she could do such an ability.

She was going to pay a visit to Minato.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Yay! Hopefully you all understand this chapter, if not, no flamers. I understand if you're upset to some measure, just PM or review your questions to me and I will answer! The ability Azara has does have a definition however, some of you might know the word if you've watched the movie, Insidious. It's sorta like it, Just a tad bit different.**

**Questions I'll probably get:**

**Since Naruto was also orphaned and neglected, why couldn't Mikoto take him in? He does belong to her best friend Kushina.**

**Well remember, Naruto was hated and it was the beast inside of him that made the Uchiha angry. He was the main reason the Uchiha wanted war on Konoha, and judging on how Fugaku is, he wouldn't accept it at all. He was the leader of the war plan. Any more questions, just PM or review!**

_**Good for you :3**_


	2. Let's get basic

**(A/N): Yo! Alright, this chap will explain at least some of my character and what's happening because, if I put all of it, it'd be a **_**huge**_** chap. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like huge chapters unless it's in the middle (Around the rising action/climax) or I just…like it. Anywers…**

**Thank you KiyomiShizuru for pointing out my OC might have some marysueness later on, and that might lead to destruction. Don't worry, I'm workin' on it! Just warn me and point out the bad things in this chapter I have to work on. I may seem nice, but I'm just a typical writer!**

**Also, thank you Swirlycloud for understanding the Naruto thing. We also have something in common: We both love the Uchiha past! Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Let's get basic**

Unlike last time, this was highly expected.

This ability (More like opportunity) allowed Azara to show her free side. The side she was instructed not to tell. The side only few people from other countries had, she wasn't the only one.

Perhaps this feeling of 'floating' was indescribable for most people, believed it was not to be real. However, it was, just unpredicted by many. A lot don't know the difference between dreams and Limbo until you're actually notified 263 times. It's scary and slants beliefs, but sooner or later, most get used to it. It seems like a dream, but instead, it's just a huge creative unbelievable spiritual place. It didn't have to be pretty.

"Anybody here!?" Azara called out at a lonesome green rolling plain. This wasn't that normal, most spiritual or 'dead people' were supposed to be here. Maybe she had landed in the wrong place. The environment and climate were normal: regular weather, sorta glowing outside thanks to sunny days, healthy trees, and most of all, all of it looked _very_ similar to Konoha. This describes her affiliation to the village.

The only things she remembers about this place are: 'dead people spirits' go here with the reason of 'staying within a very memorable person' or 'place' life assigned them to. Of course, this could be anywhere. Yet, there were restrictions to come with it too. Azara took slow steps looking for at least someone. She had to be careful due to there might be harmful spirits roaming around. Solemnly, she sighed at her terrible sensing abilities. Not to blame her, she's only 5.

"There you are."

Instinctively, she stood there back to the voice for 5 seconds, then coward her arms across her face, turned to the person, protecting herself and backing away. She wasn't taught that way, she just feared of certain things.

"What're you doing…?" the calm voice asked in an unrelieved manner. After observing the second observation of the mysterious voice, she recognized it immediately and loosely put her arms down. She stared up widely at the person who scared her in the first place. She was astonished she would put up a defense and fear against this person at all.

"Mi-Minato!" she sputtered. Minato, now smiling, just softly pat her on the head. "I-I didn't know that was you! You should warn me next time! I might hit you if you forget," Azara angrily pouted.

"What's that? You know how to attack already? I find that terribly hard to believe," He calmly replied.

"It doesn't _matter_ if I know how to rocket you down or not," she toughened. Minato crossed his arms, "You should pay more attention." He was dressed normally in his Hokage attire, an experienced shinobi of the leaf. He kept his calm roomful personality and stayed kind while at it. Knowing this girl for some time (3 ½ years at most), he didn't always have to be so formal, just teacher wise.

"So…I haven't seen you in…about 8 weeks…" he trailed off in suspicion. Little Zuzu should know the answer why, and yes, she did, "…You think I'm being negative again? And learning badly? Of course not. In fact, I've improved and met new things." In the matter, she's improved on being more hopeful and positive other than negative and hatred lash out like Brute Mother taught. It was hard, she only made 2 tiny baby steps to the goal of _gentleness._

Yes, it was _that hard._

Minato tilted his yellow spiky slightly glowing hair to the right, "Alright…that sounds nice. What 'important things' did you meet? You found other people you mean?" She proudly nodded.

His eyes brightened, "Did you…see any boy with spiky yellow hair like mine?" She slowly shook her head with a confused frown. Minato lost the brightening as soon as it came and sighed a bit. He's always been asking this constant question almost every time they meet. As usual, Azara was always left confused. Why was he doing this? This boy must be very important.

"….Do you want me to hunt him down next time I see him? I'll tell you or even show you more about him on your birthday if you want…"

However, Minato didn't do anything and just smiled and waved away the offer, "No…no it's alright. We'll just hope longer for my lost child, he's important. Just…give me a hand if you ever see him or talk to him alright?"

"Okay…" That just made her more determined. She wanted to see him surprised happy. Minato has always surprised her for years, she wanted to do the same for him. She'd look for that boy sometime next week…Right now, she just wanted to do something with her best friend. However, he beat her to it.

"So…how'd you meet?" Minato asked, turning the conversation back to her. She raised her brows, "Well…before we go into that… I've got to move houses! I don't have to live with _her_ anymore! Surprise!" She proudly exclaimed.

Minato just stared at her for a bit, thinking about her 'surprise' statement. What could've happened? Did Brute Mother beat her half to death? Was there a witness? Did she run away and tell somebody? Either way, he turned out to be happy with her. He got tired of always seeing her wander around this place with poor learning statements and bruises. He'd always come to help her even though he didn't know how to properly. Opened arms would always be his technique.

"That's great," he happily congratulated. "Now, how're the people?"

"There are 2 Uchiha boys who look the same and funny. One's older, the other one's my age, and we played together. Oh, and also, they have a strict daddy and a talkative momma with a bland house," she sputtered out in a rush. "It was all fun."

"…Alright! Glad you liked it, it seems big. Anything else you want to talk about?"

Azara crossed her arms, "…Well…while the Uchiha boy and I were playing tag, I started thinking about being a shinobi. Is it that hard? Now I wanna become one."

"Of course it's hard. If it were to be easy, there'd be nothing to learn from and it'd be boring." He thought for a split second, then added, "…Would you like to train before Academy years start?"

_Heh…it shouldn't be that hard…_ she thought. She _did_ have the stamina thanks to her being rough because of Brute Mother. The difference between a Caring and Brute, the second gets the roughness. So hopefully it should be easy. So, she immediately agreed, "Yea. How?"

He softly put a hand on her head, "Nice choice! Well then, let us get started. We'll do small started techniques." He picked up his specific kunai.

"Let's get basic."

_**Yo!**_** Hopefully this chapter was more understanding for ya. If you don't know what I meant by the Insidious ability, that's fine. There will be more explaining in later chapters. PM or review any questions!**

_**Good for you :3**_


End file.
